


Never enough

by Keuukiel (FragilityandWaveringEmotions)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragilityandWaveringEmotions/pseuds/Keuukiel
Summary: Just Noctis and Ignis pre-relationship sharing sleepy cuddles for day 2 of brotherly love week
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	Never enough

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

“Ugh… Specs turn it off,” Noctis groaned, curling lazily up to Ignis. His arm snaked around his advisor’s waist, thumb brushing against Ignis’ skin as the offending alarm continued to ruin his morning wake-up.

“Nice try, Noct. However, from a practicality standpoint, you are the closest one and it’s your device with that obnoxious alarm tone, therefore, _you_ turn it off,” Ignis responded as his hand ruffled Noctis’ hair.

“...”

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Geez… Fine. _Fine_ , I’m moving,” Noctis moaned, rolling away from Ignis and reaching out for his mobile on the nightstand whilst refusing to open his eyes. He fumbled it a few times and almost knocked it off, but with it finally in his grip, he rolled back over and deposited it on Ignis. “Now _you’re_ closer.”

He didn’t need to open his eyes to know Ignis was staring at him with a look of frustration, but even so, the alarm was silenced and Ignis scooped Noctis back into his arms, burying his face in Noctis’ hair. 

“Apple shampoo… you like me using that one, right?” Noctis asked, pressing a kiss to Ignis’ torso. 

“Hm… Though I was unaware you paid attention to such small details,” Ignis replied, returning a kiss to Noctis’ hair. His finger drawing patterns on Noctis’ back. 

“When it’s you, I do…” 

There was no response at first. In fact, their hotel room fell into complete silence. 

Panic set in. Maybe that was too much to have said? For years he’d kept himself from admitting anything that alluded to the feelings he kept locked inside, ever convinced he would never be more to Ignis than a friend. Only, Ignis held him tighter than before, breathing in the scent of his shampoo.

“Iggy…?” 

“Yes, Noct?” 

“Uh… I guess I was just, uh, wondering what you were, you know, thinking?” Noctis asked, lifting his head to look at Ignis. 

Damn, Ignis had beautiful eyes. Even more so than usual when they weren’t hidden behind his glasses. Green had always been Noctis’ favourite colour, and it wasn’t hard to figure out why. There was just something so calming about them.

Ignis hummed, lips curling into a smile as his gaze softened. “I was thinking about how glad I am that you are the one who my life is devoted to… I can think of no one I would rather spend my days beside.” 

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Kiss arse.” 

“I’m being nothing but sincere,” Ignis said, the tone of his voice changing to one that took Noctis by surprise and he couldn’t quite pinpoint why. Even the way he held Noctis’ gaze changed.

“Wow, uh… Geez, Specs… Um… thanks?” Noctis replied, struggling to come up with a response that wasn’t a plea for Ignis to be more than just beside him and actually be with him, as in way more than what they were now. 

Ignis offered a satisfied hum, bringing his hand up to ease Noctis’ head back onto his chest. “There’s no need for gratitude, though if you wish to show me such, allow me five more minutes like this before we get up?”

“Gladly,” Noctis smiled, cuddling Ignis with more confidence. 

Five minutes would never be enough to get his fill of Ignis...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
